otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Farrel Lomasa
General Info: The Viscount Farrel Lomasa is generally known as a polished, urbane man, particularly famous for his rare fetes and parties among the social circle of Fastheld's Elite. Exceedingly wealthy, he is known to be (against stereotype for his house) an exceptionally skilled merchant who profited handsomely in the wake of the Northreach Edict in the process of arranging supplies and consignment goods to the city. His trade in wildlander goods, occurring as it did in a time of restricted access to Fastheld proper for those barbaric folk, was a coup - for some time, he had nearly exclusive access to the rare materials and goods found in those unknown lands. He comes from a relatively unknown branch of the family, a rural family from near Road's End whose fortunes went on the upswing as Farrel, the younger of the two brothers and heirs to their father's title, became Seneschal and put his considerable skills to administering the family land. While rumors persist of his ruthlessness in pursuit of the family interests, it is certain that that particularly unknown and sleepy secton of Fastheld became noteworthy in but half a decade. After his father's death, there was friction in the family between himself and his brother; having no position beyond Seneschal, Farrel found himself out of a home and loosed upon Fastheld at large. The Silver Havens: In some sort of arrangement with Arturo Lomasa, brokered by Dianna Lomasa, the then-Baron Lomasa found himself in stewardship of the Silver Havens, a small village west of Marble Grove and within striking distance of the Crescent Moon. He did little for the village itself beyond ensuring the safety of its denezens, turning instead to merchant activities operating out of Trademeet, Nillu's Lode, and Silkfeld. A chance encounter in then-Freehaven with a group of disgruntled sellswords proved both his powers of oratory and his ability to sway others; within several months he had founded the Havensguard and persists in maintaining them to this day. In the wake of the House realignments in 628, Farrel relinquished control of the Havens back to Arturo and purchased a small manor elsewhere in Fastheld. Northreach and Beyond Currently, Farrel's merchant enterprises are concentrated in Northreach at the Tallow and Tack, a consignment that still bustles in specialty goods; his wagons are often seen on the road in Fastheld and his (largely friendly) rivalry with several of the Driscol merchant princes is well known. Beyond those activities, however, the nobleman has been somewhat reclusive, as of late, dealing mostly with close friends and in private. Rumors persist, of course, that he is Up to Someting.. but then? What noble in fastheld is not? Current Rumors: *Some say that the Lomasa bears unsavory ties and that they are, at least in part, the reason for his continued success and wealth. Those that claim to know him well scoff at such rumors. *Farrel is known to be overserious, for a Lomasa - focused and driven in a way that can be exceptionally offputting to some. It's given him a reputation for ruthlessness unmatched even by many of the Zahir. *It is rumored that the frictions between the Nillu and the Lomasa hit him particularly hard; that he in fact has been seen in Sahna Nillu's company and it is likely they consider each other friends. Regardless, as many of his dealings are in Nillu lands, his ire during the initial pronouncements is both well known and legendary. *There is some talk of negotiations between the Lomasa nobleman and the Halls of Healing in Light's Reach. It is apparent he has some interest in their work, but what they would be discussing is the source of a great deal of speculation. *His emnity with a certain Kahar baron, now not commonly seen around Fastheld, is well known. Some even say he had some cause in the man's dissapearance. =Badges= category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Book of the White Tree category:Pages with Badges category:Kallyn Lake Web Category:Tyder Pondwater Web Category:Karell Mikin Web